


unleash holy hell

by whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: BOLD! TYPE! AU!, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Muslim Character, New York, No Lesbians Die, Tags May Change, actually they WILL change, be warned, cursing, girls!, pansexuality, still havent read seliel's comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Welcome to New York City, to the headquarters of Scarlet Magazine. Over there is Pixal, who's just getting her start as a writer there after dreaming about it her whole life, that's Nya, the social media director who "thinks" she's straight, and Seliel who wants to go into fashion. That's their boss, Misako.These are the women of... the bold type.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i resisted writing a tfc au only to write this lmao

"Tiny Pix is a writer!" Nya said proudly, slinging her arms around her friends' shoulders. 

Seliel gasped. "Ooh! Tiny Pix, we're so proud of you!"

Pixal, who made up for her lack of height with high heeled boots and loud silver hair, blushed. "I mean, it's not that big of a deal, it's only my  _dream job_. Oh, God, is this a dream. Pinch me."

Seliel gave her a sharp pinch. "Ow!" Pixal frowned. "Okay, so not dreaming."

"You will do  _great_ ," Nya assured. 

"Misako already rejected all my pitches," Pixal said miserably. "I mean, what's the point of being a writer if all my pitches suck?"

"Oh, come on, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Can you believe, just a few years ago, we were all here together, dredging through the assistant trenches, and now look at us." Seliel smiled. 

"Okay, they can't keep you as Lauren's secretary forever-" Nya started.

"Speaking of Lauren, I need to get her coffee. Goodbye, get a pitch confirmed soon Pix, okay, I love you,  _mwah_." Seliel blew them a kiss as she ran off. 

\---

The meeting that day to discuss the next issue of the magazine brought a question from Nya.

"Hey, wait, why are we ditching the lesbian Muslim artist story?" Nya asked, raising her hand. 

Misako looked at her, eyes not quite narrowed, but focused. "She didn't want to interview with us anymore."

"But-"

"If you can get Skylor Chen to interview with you, the story is your's."

"Alright!" Nya said, staring at the picture of Skylor in her red hijab on the screen. They couldn't abandon that story. Nya wouldn't let them.

\---

"You will never guess what Misako has me writing," Pixal groaned as she flopped onto the couch.

Seliel barely looked up from her twelve-minute beef and broccoli. "Oh, no, what happened?"

"She wants me to write  _personal_ things! As in, how to know when enough time as passed before you and your ex you promised to stay friends with can actually be friends!"

"Zane?"

"Zane," Pixal said miserably. 

"Pix, it's been a month. You  _promised_ to stay friends."

"I know, I know! But it's so awkward!"

"Well, how is he?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? Does he not post anything on his Twitter or some shit?"

"I... I haven't looked."

"Pix. Pix. You haven't social media stalked him?"

"I tried! But then I felt  _so bad_ about it..."

Seliel sighed. "You are too pure for this world, Tiny Pix. Where's Nya?"

"Chasing her lesbian Muslim artist story."

\---

"Hi!" Nya said brightly. "I'm Nya Smith, from Scarlet, you must be Skylor Chen."

Skylor blinked at her, then smiled. "What brings you to my studio?"

"I wanted to interview you, for Scarlet." 

"I'm sorry you came all the way out here for nothing, but I don't want my art in a magazine like Scarlet. No offense."

"But it would be good for you," Nya insisted. "And this is exactly the kind of story we cover. A proud, Muslim lesbian in today's America, making art-"

"I'll tell you what," Skylor said. "I'll do the story. But please make it quick, I have to pack for a quick trip home."

"Oh- oh! Okay!" Nya really did not expect that to work.

\---

"Hey, guys, I'm straight, right?"

"To my knowledge?" Seliel said.

"Yah, yah, exactly." Nya sat down. "I'm straight, definitely."

Pause.

"But like, thinking Skylor is hot is still straight, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a collection of oneshots and im sorry

"I don't think the bathtub is big enough for all of us," Seliel remarked.

Pixal scooted over. "Sure it is! We can all mope about our lives in the bathtub."

Nya sat down next to her, and Seliel sighed and sat down too. 

"I can't believe I threw away that business job for something in fashion," Seliel tried to scowl, but she was grinning. "I threw away stability for a dream."

"I'm writing. About myself."

"I don't think I'm straight?" Nya said. "Well... is having gay thoughts about Skylor gay?"

"Yes."

"But I like guys, too?" Nya sighed.

"You could be bi," Seliel suggested.

"Or pan, like Zane," Pixal said.

Nya nodded. "Pan. Maybe. I like the sound of it. Sounds like I'll hit someone with a skillet."

"Please don't."

They all laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and .. girls


	3. Chapter 3

"Come quick!" Pixal called, unsteady on her feet from her Unicorn Dream drink, or whatever. "Seliel said she saw a small orange blur."

"I said I saw the motorcade," Seliel corrected as she stumbled to the window. 

"Same difference."

\---

"So, Skylor and I were in the airport," Nya said. "And, um, I almost got on the plane with her."

"You what?" 

"Yah- I- I love her."

Seliel smiled. "We're all so proud of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess of one shots and quotes and honestly this au would have worked better as a drawing but fuck it! fuck it!

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and im sapphic so i. had to.


End file.
